1. Field
The disclosed embodiments concern a landing gear including an advanced strut operating device and aircraft provided therewith.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Different aircraft landing gear operating devices exist for the extension and retraction of the landing gear from its landing gear box and, in particular, there are operational devices including a telescopic strut with an articulated thruster on the landing gear leg and on a structure attached to the landing gear box.
The struts are devices which ensure that the landing gear legs lock in the lowered position.
In the case of landing gear equipped with a telescopic strut, the strut consists of a large stroke jack located above the landing gear in the retracted position, which makes it difficult to place them within the landing gear box and therefore requires that the boxes be of a significant size, in particular regarding the height for the housing for the struts.
Moreover, these struts, which are placed on the operational plane of the landing gear leg, must be attached under the top of the landing gear boxes which for this reason must be reinforced.
One alternative is to use a strut breaker, but this type of strut remains bulky once folded up when the landing gear is retracted into its box.